


An Explanation

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Sort of from Rebecca's perspective, trying to explain this disaster of a story line that I'd quite like to escape now please? Trying to plug up some of the plot holes too, hope my ramblings make sense!





	An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish they’d resolve this mess (though I have no expectations it will ever happen this way, we won’t get that lucky!) Just as a warning, I think my version of Rebecca is a little more reasonable than the one we’ve been suffering on screen, and this is my way to try and explain some of her head scratching behaviour. I see this as taking place on the coming Friday, after the reveal.

Rebecca sighed, flicking over the files. Paperwork isn’t really her strong suit, but she wanted to do anything to distract herself from the mess her life has suddenly become. She wasn’t really paying much attention to the files when the office door opened with no knock. It was Robert, and Rebecca felt a cold wave of dread. She did not have the energy right now for being blamed for Robert’s marriage ending.

“Are you alone?” Robert asked.

“No, I’m in the middle of happy hour,” Rebecca dead panned. Robert sighed and leant over the desk, probably trying to be intimidating.

“Right, we need a conversation,” Robert said lowly. “As it’s obvious you’re not having an abortion…”

“No, I’m not,” Rebecca cut in. “You’re not going to pressure me into it either.”

“That’s not what this is,” Robert said dismissively, shaking his head. “I can’t make you do anything. I didn’t make you do anything last time either, by the way. Yeah, Chrissie would have kicked me out, but you wouldn’t have been exactly popular at the time. You knew that, don’t rewrite the past.”

“Fine,” Rebecca said quickly, wanting to cut that off. “Why’re you here then? It’s not like talking to me’s going to get Aaron back.”

“Well, he hasn’t left me,” Robert said. That does surprise her and it clearly shows on her face. “My marriage may be hanging on by the thinnest of threads, but he hasn’t kicked me out.”

“Yet,” Rebecca said.

“Yet,” Robert agreed. “We have spent quite some time talking, and he’s made me realise something. I can’t be shut out of this. If you’re having this baby, I can’t stand by and do nothing. So I’m going to be involved, whatever that means.”

“Oh, so you’ve been telling me to get an abortion for weeks, now you get a conscience?” Rebecca snapped. “You can’t change your mind when the mood strikes you Robert!”

“All right, I panicked,” Robert said. “But this is the reality we’re stuck with. I can’t watch and do nothing.”

Rebecca breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, trying not to show how worried she was. “Fine.”

“But you have got to stop playing games with me. I’m with Aaron, and if I’m lucky, that won’t change in the near future. There is no hope for me and you. Ever. Even if he‘d left me, we wouldn’t get this happy ending and you’re deluded if you think that’s possible.”

“Fine,” Rebecca repeated, off hand.

“Oh, and I want a DNA test.”

“What?” she said, frowning at him.

“Well, I slept with you once,” Robert said, voice going dangerously low. “Ross had plenty more opportunity, and all I have is your word that it’s mine. Lets be honest, do you even know who the father is? I mean, 100% sure? You can guess, but you cannot know it’s mine. So I want it checked.”

“That’s so insulting,” Rebecca said.

“From the woman who slept with two men in two days,” Robert said. “I don’t care if you find it insulting, I’m not being lumbered with someone else’s mistake.”

“Oh, so it’s a mistake now?” Rebecca asked, stung. 

“No,” Robert said sarcastically. “This is obviously the way we both dreamed this would happen.” Robert walked out and Rebecca sighed heavily, before dropping her head into her hands. What the hell was she meant to do now?

* * *

 

“Am I dreaming?” Rebecca looked up to see Chrissie in the office. “It’s gone past six and you’re still working?”

“No,” Rebecca said. “I um… oh God.” Her face crumpled and she almost folded into herself.

“God, what’s wrong?” Chrissie asked. “It must be bad.”

“Chrissie, I’ve done something really stupid,” Rebecca said.

“Stupid that calls for wine?” Chrissie asked with a smile. Rebecca let out a tired sigh and nodded. This probably wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have in the office.

* * *

 

Rebecca drained her glass of red wine in one, without even tasting it and Chrissie stared. “If that’s the kind of night it is, I’m not going to waste the good wine. You can drink the battery acid they sell in the village.”

“Nope, this is good,” Rebecca said, topping up her own glass.

“What’s happened?” Chrissie asked.

“I’ve got messed up with Robert and I have no idea how to get out of it,” Rebecca said, shaking her head.

“Do I want to hear this?” Chrissie asked.

“He thinks I’m pregnant with his baby.” Chrissie stared at her in silence for a few seconds, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Even for a man like Robert, that’s a hell of a leap to make,” Chrissie said. “Why does he think that? You're not, are you?”

“No. I'm not. And he thinks that because I told him I was,” Rebecca said dismissively. “It’s not true, but now he’s had a fit of morals and he wants to be involved with the baby and… oh shit, I’m panicking.”

“No,” Chrissie said, shaking her head, not following at all. “I think you’re going to have to start from the beginning.”

“All right,” Rebecca said. “Robert was seriously pissed one night. He’d had _another_ argument with Aaron and he was getting all sad and pathetic with his husband in prison and…” she sighed. “Robert called me, and I went to see him. He threw himself at me, and I told him I wouldn’t be used again. No way was I ever going back there just for him to throw me away.”

“Clearly stuck to your guns on that one,” Chrissie said sarcastically.

“Anyway,” Rebecca continued, ignoring that. “Rob got a bit hands on, and I just thought… well, I guess I wasn’t really thinking at that point at all and I just.... He was way too drunk to actually do anything, just ended up snoring on the bed, moaning pathetically that he missed Aaron. But the next day he was squirming with guilt.”

“Guilt, Robert?” Chrissie asked with amusement.

“He couldn’t remember and thought we’d actually slept together,” Rebecca said. “And then he got nasty and I thought… what the hell? Let him revel in the guilt. Clearly lying to Aaron was his only concern.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t relate,” Chrissie said with a smirk, taking a so of wine.

“You know something, I enjoyed the panic Robert had, thinking I would tell Aaron at any moment. He’s a lying cheat, Aaron must know that. I hardly thought I’d have been the first, but he really looked guilty. Anyway, I was all ready to let it go, I’d had my fun, but then I thought I was pregnant.”

“Keep going,” Chrissie said.

“If this comes out now, everyone will think I lied about that,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. “I took a test and it was positive and… God, I felt low. Ross’s baby? Come on, I don’t want that for myself. And Robert found out I was pregnant, and he went into meltdown. If I’d been in any kind of state, that would have almost been funny. Especially with how he’s used the two of us in the past, but I was too far into worry and… Robert told me to get an abortion.”

“Which he would,” Chrissie agreed. “God forbid anything gets in the way of him and his precious Aaron. What Robert sees in that man I don’t know.”

“Anyway, I booked in, and they took a blood test and checked me out… and it turned out the pregnancy test was a false positive. I never was pregnant, and I didn’t exactly feel relieved.”

“Rebecca…” Chrissie said quietly, not without sympathy.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said with a shrug. “Can’t be upset over something that never was. Robert ambushed me outside the clinic, clearly making sure I’d gone through with it. And I was pissed off with him, so I lied to him. Told him I was still pregnant and they needed to see me in a month. He was so desperate for Aaron to never find out and I didn’t really think long term, just… I don’t know enjoyed having something over him. He’s treated us like crap for years, and we just let him get away with it? So yes, I was feeling vindictive, and let him twist with the guilt a little bit. Not like he hasn’t got much to feel guilty over, is it?”

“And now?” Chrissie asked.

“Well, Robert’s still under the impression that we slept together, and that I’m carrying his baby,” Rebecca said, pouring more wine for them both. “Aaron knows the truth, or what Robert believes to be the truth anyway. And apparently he’s staying with Robert anyway, God knows why. But Robert’s gone all… he wants to be involved with this non existent baby and I have now been caught in my own lies and I have no idea what to do.”

“You could have told me,” Chrissie said.

“What would you have done?” Rebecca asked.

“You’re setting Robert up, I’m sure I could have added something,” Chrissie said with a smile. “How guilty was he?”

“Incredibly,” Rebecca said. “But that’s not my main problem. In a few weeks it’s going to be obvious I’m not pregnant, because I won’t be showing and it’ll have been too long.”

“Here’s what you do,” Chrissie said. “In a few days, when it’s all died down, you are going to go to “hospital” with stomach pains, and you’re going to fake a miscarriage.”

“That simple?” Rebecca asked.

“What’re your other choices right now?” Chrissie asked. Rebecca had to admit, she didn’t have many options left to her. “Not like you can magic a baby out of thin air.”

Rebecca sighed heavily. “Yeah, maybe you’ve got a point. But for now, let’s drink.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do actually think both White sisters have a reason to be resentful of Robert for his treatment of them both, just not for anything he's done lately! Thank you for reading and getting this far, even if it was a bit Rebecca heavy. Not sure if anyone will have made it to the end though!


End file.
